Big Brother
by CaffeinatedKitty
Summary: Iceland has snapped, and wants to please his big brother. T for blood. I do not own Hetalia.
1. Prologue

**Big Brother: Prologue**

Big brother, big brother! Will you go fishing with me?

Why not?

I thought you wanted to spend more time with me!

Okay...

Denmark, come here!

Hehe... Sing, my angel of music! Sing for me!

Big brother~! I have a present for you!

Big brother? I thought you hated Denmark!

I thought this would make you happy!

Why are you crying?

Big brother, what are you doing with that knife...?

* * *

Since I can't seem to write anything else right now, you get a two-shot with Insane!Obsessive!Iceland! :D


	2. Big Brother

**Big Brother**

"Big brother, big brother!" Iceland cried. "Will you go fishing with me?"

"No." Norway didn't look up from his paperwork.

"Why not?"

"I've got work to do."

"I thought you wanted to spend more time with me..."

Sighing, Norway asked, "Don't you have work to do?"

Iceland nodded wordlessly.

"Go do it."

"Okay..."

Iceland was almost to his car when he saw Denmark walking up to Norway's house. Iceland's eyes glittered maliciously. 'I know how to please big brother!' he thought.

"Denmark, come here!" Iceland called.

"Coming!" Denmark yelled back, turning towards Iceland. Iceland played with the knife he had hidden behind his back. When Denmark reached him, Iceland darted forward and slit his throat before he could speak. Iceland knew Denmark wouldn't stay dead for long with that wound, so he tossed Denmark's body into the backseat of his car and drove towards the Nordics' vacation home.* Soon after Iceland locked him in a closet, Denmark awoke.

"What's the big idea?! Let me out!" he yelled, banging on the door.

"You can come out when I finish cleaning up this mess you made." Iceland was glad that they had hardwood floors as he mopped up the sticky spatters of blood. At last he finished and unlocked the closet door, leaping out of the way as Denmark lunged at him, eyes blazing. Iceland assumed the knife he was wielding had been taken out of a boot, because he hadn't noticed a knife anywhere on Denmark. Eventually aforementioned Dane tired as Iceland dodged and ducked under his wild swipes.

"Why.. Won't... You... Die?" he panted, moving to slice open Iceland's neck.

"Because you're terrible at killing people with knives." Iceland giggled maniacally, diving behind his bed as Denmark lunged at him again.

"Give me my battle-axe and then let's see how bad I am," Denmark challenged.

"Fine." Iceland shrugged. Denmark took off towards his bedroom, too mad to realize that if he barricaded himself in he would be safe. He came back a moment later, carrying the axe over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Iceland had looped a belt of throwing knives around his waist. They moved outside and Iceland brandished a knife at Denmark.

"En garde." Denmark leapt at him, easily swinging the huge weapon in a deadly arc. Iceland jumped backwards and hurled the knife he had in his hand at Denmark. Denmark dodged to the side and it flew over his shoulder, lodging in a tree fifty feet away. He dashed forward again, and Iceland stumbled and fell, rolling away as the axe thudded into the earth where he had been only moments before. Iceland threw a knife at Denmark, scrambling to his feet while the taller nation was distracted.

Denmark swung at him again and Iceland ducked just in time, the axe coming so close that it shortened his hair by an inch. Iceland smiled deviously, working a knife into his sleeve as he stood up. Iceland shook his head, pretending to be confused. "D-Denmark? Wha-" Iceland tripped over his feet and fell as the axe came within an inch of his chest. "What's going on?!" Iceland acted shocked that Denmark was trying to kill him.

"You tried to kill me!" Denmark yelled, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry..." Looking as pitiful as he could, Iceland got up and walked over to Denmark. "I'm sorry.." he repeated.

"Aaw, it's okay, Icey." Denmark wrapped his arms around the smaller nation.

"Just kidding." Iceland grinned crazily and sank the knife deep into Denmark's back.

Denmark choked on air, eyes growing wide as Iceland pushed him onto his back. He screamed in pain as the blade was driven deeper into his flesh. "Ice, why?!"

"I want to make big brother happy." Iceland said, plucking the last remaining knife from his belt and sitting on Denmark's chest.

"W-what are you doing?" Denmark got his answer as Iceland dutifully began to slice through his neck.

Iceland let out a small giggle as Denmark began to scream. "Sing, my angel of music! Sing for me!" At last Denmark's screams were quieted as his head was parted from his body. Iceland hummed happily as he went inside to find a box.

* * *

Iceland ran up Norway's driveway and rang the doorbell excitedly. "Big brother~! I have a present for you!" Norway raised his eyebrows at the large box that Iceland was holding up, but took it anyway. He undid the ribbon with nimble fingers and opened the lid. The normally emotionless Norway screamed and the box slipped out of his hands.

"Big brother, I thought you hated Denmark!" Norway shook his head wordlessly, crystal tears welling up in his eyes.

"I thought this would make you happy!"

The tears fell and Norway picked up a knife from where he'd been setting the table... For two.

"Why are you crying?"

It was then that Iceland noticed the knife in his brother's hand.

"Big brother, what are you doing with that knife...?"

* * *

*That happens to be on the Norway side of the Norway/Sweden border.

Head-canon: Countries don't die unless they are mangled to the point of being unrecognizable, decapitated, or have otherwise unrepairable damage to their head. Then they die and are reborn somewhere in the country they represent. However, there may be changes in the reincarnation, such as gender, appearance, or personality. If they do not have wounds like that, they may seem dead for a while, until the wound is repaired by their regeneration system. Confusing, right? XD

Thus, Denmark is dead and will be reborn sometime in the future. :D

I wrote the first chapter and then wrote this chapter based around it. I have NO IDEA where it came from, but I love the action scene. XD After I get animating software, I just might animate it. :D

Imagine what you wish for Iceland's fate.

And if you caught the Phantom of the Opera reference, you are AWESOME. ;)


End file.
